The present invention relates to an air valve for an inflatable device, and more particularly to such an air valve that can be retained in a normal open position for letting air be quickly exhausted from the inflatable device in which the air valve is installed.
A regular life buoy, life boat, inflatable toy, or inflatable furniture is equipped with an air valve through which air is driven into the inside of the inflatable device by an air compressor, a foot pump, or a hand pump. An air valve for this purpose is generally molded from plastics and then fastened to an inflatable device by a high frequency sealing apparatus, comprising a valve block defining an air passage, an one-way valve flap connected to the valve block on the inside to close/open the air passage, a valve plug for plugging into the valve block to stop the air passage, and a flexible connecting rod connected between the valve plug and the outside wall of the valve block. This structure of air valve has drawbacks. When exhausting air from the inflatable device, the valve plug must be disengaged from the valve block, and the valve block must be deformed to open the valve flap from the air passage. During exhausting of air, the valve block must be maintained in the deformed manner to hold the valve flap in the open position. If the valve flap is made detachable, the valve flap must be removed from the valve block before exhausting air from the air valve. Furthermore, frequently plugging the valve plug into the valve block causes the valve block to wear quickly. When the valve block starts to wear, an air leakage may occur.